IM READY
by yeahmendes
Summary: Insprirada unthinkable in music i ready the singer Alicia Keys. Letty decides to surrender to your true love. note: I'm Brazilian and my English is not good. I ask you to understand and forgive me for spelling errors.


(Letty)

There are about thirteen years since this story began. Everything was very fast. I had made a little movie and won some awards. It was one day when my agent told me they were interested in me to do a role in a movie about street racers in Hollywood. I learned that one of the main actors had seen my work and demanded that I make the role of his girlfriend in the movie.

The proposal for the new job was wonderful and I accepted right away. When I was at the first meeting with the cast of the film was when I met him. From that day I believe that both my life as it changed forever. I felt like I already know and is a long time.

We began to prepare for filming the movie and in parallel began to know us better, he asked me out, told me about the things he enjoyed doing and gradually we realized that we have many things in common.

Insofar, we started shooting the love scenes between our characters, it was getting harder to control. Each scene was getting stronger and more we are no longer playing.

The night before we shot the scene in the garage, we went out to dinner and then he invited me to play a game at his house. We spent the evening playing and laughing in the morning he took me to my house, I take a bath before going to the studio, when I got there I invited him to come and he was in the living room, waiting for me. I rushed to shower as soon as possible, not to arrive late. When I finished showering and got dressed went to room and there he was, looking at some pictures I had brought with me from New Jersey. I approached and he did not notice, then I touched his shoulder and he turned quickly scared, I did not notice when he took me on my chin and kissed my lips.

He lifted me up in the air and took me to the couch still kissing me. I had never been so excited as I was at that time. Have that huge man, nice kissing me, on top of me, left me completely wet. That was when I walked away and said the breathless studio people were waiting for us.

He smiled and kissed me again and took me to the studio, we shot until dusk, in time to leave he grabbed me in the wall of the dressing room and told me he was in love with me, we start kissing and end up making love right there. He was gentle and kind, although I was already 21 years old and had been since I was still a virgin bride. When he realized he smiled and kissed me even more strong. Feel him inside me , telling me all those words of love, it was magic. Over the days we have extended our relationship off the set and started to become increasingly . After recordings went to my house and we loved each other for hours. He always laughed and said I would never imagine, I was a virgin bride and as my ex I may have missed and that he had no words to reflect how he felt, knowing that I was completely his.

Due to the difficult adolescence I had, I became a person of pavíl short, we were dating for some time, most chose not to tell anyone to avoid the gossip and harassment of the press. It was then that I began to hit the uncertainty, though I really loved was very hard for me to maintain the relationship because I was 21 and had been engaged prior experience left me traumatized, not to mention he was 32, a divine body, was on the rise in Hollywood and all chicks want him.

We finished filming, we made the release of the film world and in the end we went to the Republic Domenicana to rest. We had fun and made love all the time. He treated me like a princess, performed all my desires and above all he became my best friend. We knew just by looking. We were lovers and confidants.

Our relationship was very serious, I knew his family and he mine, I became very friendly with his sister and afraid of losing it all, just taking a very hard decision.

Two days after we returned to Los Angeles, he asked me to marry, I broke up with him, I said if we continued together we would certainly ruin everything that we built.

He cried, I cried and he said if this was how it stay with me forever, he would accept. At first it hurt too much, more over the months and the new jobs coming up and we were beating it all and he became like a brother to me.

I would not have supported any female harassment he received. I'd end up sticking your foot in and ruining everything. Therefore, it was the best thing to do at that time.

I confess that I fail to have Dom in me and know we would not love as man and woman cut my heart. But I thought it was the best thing to do ...

Don began dating other people and me too, but always kept in touch and whenever we could we were to play video games, dinner, talking, etc..

I went through many problems, I imagine my 21 years, full of money, being successful and single, just getting ready too, just wanted to party and mess. Besides, after going to bed with a man like Don Torretto, would be very difficult to fully satisfy someone else. Don was what might be called the alpha male, how he kissed me, loved me and had sex with me was unique.

The years passed and we were living the life ...

I was arrested, the shit that I did, I ended up having to sell my house to pay lawyers, finally shitted. My luck is that he was always by my side giving me strength, trying to get me up. I even thought to live in France with an actor that I was leaving, when he called me and asked me to stay at my job and for him.

My relationship with this other actor that I was leaving Europe just not working out, but we also we became friends.

I ended up back again to make success in Hollywood, I participated in some movies, did some advertising campaigns, was twice voted one of the most beautiful women in the world, I was called a lesbian, because it is often seen in the company of women, which media and does not understand that after my relationship with him was very difficult to have a serious relationship, my heart was closed for the love I though I tried to open, more was not possible.

That movie of street racers, became a successful franchise and he was asked to do the fourth movie. He again said he would not return and franchise if I did too.

That's when he called me and said he would not do without me. So I accepted. We start shooting again, and we did the love scenes, was more difficult to handle the wave. He had a daughter with his girlfriend now, she is a very nice person, open-minded they invited me to be godmother of the girl and I said yes, she's the cute thing in the world. After we finished the fourth film he told me about a short film that the studio had asked him to do as a prelude tothe fourth film, along with a draft training actors that his father has in Republic Domenicana I agreed to do the short as well.

Don , wrote, produced and directed the short. When I read the script I freaked out with the number of love scenes we did together was almost half of the film. It was very intense this time together, the more we can overcome. Once ready, we went with the rest of the cast make the disclosure in Europe, it was amazing we enjoyed very much. Only when we arrived in Rome it gave a balanced again.

We had arrived in town late afternoon press conference and would be the next morning. When night fell I heard a knock on by my room, he was inviting me to dine with him. I got dressed and went out, found it odd because he had rented a car and took me to dinner in a small town near Rome, the place was simply amazing, it was a beautiful overlooking the entire city, and were just me and him, he served dinner and then sat in the balcony, looking at the view, chatting and drinking wine typical of the city. When I realized we were kissing and began to make love, we did until dawn soft, slow, intense and wild. The awakened by the morning after falling asleep from exhaustion, I was naked in his arms and all sore. I got up I got my clothes on the floor and ran to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom I washed my face and looked in the mirror does not believe in what we had done that night. I turned on the shower and cried afraid to look at it and not resist, my body had his smell, his fluid running down my legs and I could still feel the effect of his penis inside me, the pressure of his lips on my breast .

Get out of the shower, got dressed and walked into the room, he was still sleeping soft, was when I remembered the press conference, I ran and woke up as if nothing had happened between us. He opened his eyes up, was when I turned back, Don came up behind me, hugged me and kissed my neck, whispered Letty ... I want you I need you, I still love you very much!

And I said: can`t be ... I can`t!

He hugged me tightly, kissed me passionately and went to the bathroom taking a shower. He spent about 10 minutes he came out of the bath clothed her and talked to me as if nothing had happened between us. We took the car and we took him to conference in Rome.

We were late and he said we had gone for a city tour, we were delighted to place, and began the press conference. At first I was very tense, but after the way he was acting made me relax and everything was quiet.

That afternoon we took a plane to Mexico, we talked a bit and he told me everything was fine, that we have before and that was all that mattered follow together even as friends.

Upon arriving in Mexico hit me a deep depression, I was really hurting by that situation, was when a photographer came to annoy me and I ended up bursting with it. I got my period that same day and thanked him for not having to worry about a pregnancy, because we had slept through the night without protection.

I realized that he was acting in good with me, but I could feel he was hurting like me, we avoid in Mexico during the interview, keeping us away

We returned to the U.S. and went with our lives, our friendship back to normal and we act as if that night had not existed. We made other film, we met regularly, talked on the phone whenever I visited my goddaughter. I started to do a job after another, travel a lot, I began to venture into being a DJ and doing projects members, amongst other things. While it is a success in social networks, produced and starred in another movie franchise street racer. And one has tried to put me in the movie, only this time I was filming two movies and could not attend, but as always he managed to leave an opening to put me in the sixth film in the franchise.

I was also called to make the fifth movie of another franchise, I had worked, it was a fiction film based on one game. Filmed in Canada for three months and when I signed the contract to the sixth film in the franchise of street racers.

During the filming of the street racers, who were held in London, again we find ourselves involved in the love scenes I ended up sleeping with him on a night that we went out together after filming days. As always the sex between us was intense myth and I fell in love as he once more when we finished shooting. We made love every night and for 10 days while we made love I never said a word since he whispered his feeling constantly and my body took to it with such intensity, as if I were to disappear.

My part of the filming ended and the next morning, I left him sleeping and went back to the U.S. without giving satisfaction. This time I could not finish, it was very hard to see the pain in his eyes.

Upon arriving in Los Angeles I did some work, went to some events and participated in some pretty cool designs, I went to the East and there I discovered something that changed my whole life.

I discovered I was pregnant, expecting his child. That's when my world stopped and I did not know what to do. There are about 6 months I've been, making excuses for not answering their calls.

Whenever I go to, the East in the house of a friend who knows all my drama and thank God has helped me to face this situation. For now it's getting hard to hide my pregnancy and especially the world of him, I wonder what horror do when the media will discover, will want to know who the father.

I'm very happy, after all I'll have a little girl, and it is very amazing to see a being growing inside of me and think I did it with him makes it very special.

My agent called me yesterday and said that according to my contract I'll be forced to participate in all press conferences and all events of the franchise disclosure of fiction, the events of the sixth movie of street racers .

This all means that he will end up knowing that I'm pregnant yet this week. I am very concerned about all this, I can`t deny. Just keep thinking he'll hate me. I even thought of saying the baby was not his, he'll end up knowing more and will be much worse if I lie.

Every day my stomach has grown more, although I lean my body in shape, has no way to hide the belly in the last week was huge.

TWO DAYS LATER...

Today I had the first press conference of the franchise fiction. It was great fun to be reached, because everyone was shocked when I showed up super pregnant showing a huge belly. I think it will make up a force on the release of the film, only want to know because of my pregnancy and especially who the father is. I'm just worrying qualndo he really knows what will happen.

ONE DAY AFTER …

I woke up with my phone ringing, it was my desperate agent saying that the production of street racers had sought him this morning and passed the time of the conference and dates of the tour to promote the film. I told him it was okay that one time I would have to face. What I had not counted on was that the journey would begin after tomorrow and I would have to be in London in two days. And I'll still have to reconcile with the events of another franchise, and my luck that the film's director and my fellow event are my personal friends and know everything that is happening. At the same time I learned that I was sure it was Don who scored all of this because he learned of the pregnancy.

AFTER TWO DAYS IN LONDON …

I came to the conference and found my other cast mates and crew, super excited to see me pregnant, everyone congratulated me and hugged me. But Don had not yet arrived, I was trying to act natural when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

It was Dom …

Dom was huge and beautiful, in front of me, staring into my eyes, I could feel his heavy breathing. That was when we were called to conference.

Dom looked at my belly and smiled when he was playing I turned and went straight to the conference room.

I just heard him say: why ... Letty!

I entered the room and he came and sat beside me, I was so nervous I started getting sick, luckily managed to conceal.

He was tense beside me, I could feel her eyes on me.

When a reporter asked me the paternity of the baby, I looked at him and his eyes were pleading for an answer. Everyone in the room were beginning to make speculations.

Dom took my hand, I was shaking and cold. I realized that Don was going to say something to them. It was only when I said that at another time, I would answer it and so that now the time was short and I'd be answering questions related to film. I sighed and Brian Walker the other protagonist of the franchise, seeing our situation and knowing the our relationship began to speak with reporters, deflecting attention from us.

When the conference ended I went out fast and I could feel him behind me, I entered the elevator, luckily the conference was held at the hotel we were staying. I'm already almost 7 months pregnant and in recent days had a routine I try very stressful for a pregnant woman.

Sun enters the elevator with me and I ask him for God's sake, we get to wait in the room, I'll explain everything. His eyes did not leave me for a minute, his breath and strong and it will not stop running his hand over his head. It seems like it will explode.

Upon entering the room, I sit on a couch and he stands waiting for me to start talking.

I open my mouth and he says Letty ... how many months?

I say: Almost seven.

He walks over and touches my belly with both hands, closes his eyes and says, is ours.

When I see the tears in your eyes I think, can`t lie to him.

I say: it is our

He falls to his knees in front of me, still playing in my tummy, smiles and says one girl.

I say almost crying, yes, a girl!

He says why don`t you tell me about it. It is not fair, she's my daughter!

He kisses my belly and say … why? ... Why?

He holds both my arms and I can`t answer. He holds my chin, look into my eyes. I feel so weak, it seems that I'll delete.

He gets up and punched the wall.

He begins to speak loudly. I've never seen him like this, so out of control.

Dom says: Letty … I wanted you since when I first saw it, I fell in love with you since, that I played for the first time, you were the first and only woman I ever loved in my life. I followed all the rules to be friends, just because I love you and wanted to stay by his side, I tolerated draft every time you give up on us.

I start talking and he says: Now listen to me! I can`t understand, if you could not stay with me, loving myself and knowing that I love you more than anything in this life. If you had to continue to be, together ,as friends. Why were you seven months without speaking or giving any satisfaction in your friend here. You have my daughter in the womb. We create life together and even that was not really enough for you to want me. This is crazy!

I say: I honestly do not know why I did it, the only thing I know is that I was always afraid of losing you. I love you and I always loved you. That day I left, I died of sadness because I was sure that I could not be more than just your friend. Then I thought I had thrown away our relationship thirteen years ago, a coward, afraid of getting lost, jealousy, being too proud to give myself to someone. I thought I needed to be strong to be free. Actually I've always been a coward. Then I thought it was not fair, you had built a family with a nice girl and had had a daughter. Anyway you have people who actually deserve your love, waiting at home.

When I discovered I was expecting a baby if I thought that was all right, now I was a part of you here with me just for me. Someone I would not have to share with anyone else, someone I would never lose ...

Dom says: With you can do that. You would not tell me about my daughter.

I say: You have a daughter... with Paloma Tran.

Don says indignantly: But she's my daughter, our daughter, I did it with you, the woman who always i loved. I always wanted you, marry, have children with you, live with you, love you. Every time these thirteen years I slept with a woman who was not you I thought of you. It was your his face that I saw, was his taste that I wanted to feel, was her body that I wanted to penetrate. Was just fucking ,with them to try you out of my head. The big problem is that you are not only in my head is in my heart too. I love only a woman in my life. You!

I already have 44 years and sometimes I ask myself, how long I'll have to wait for you. As for my relationship with Paloma, has always been pure friendship. I slept with her a few times and she became pregnant and said that maybe the baby would help me start a life without you, but when the Alpha was born, although I was very happy I realized that there is no life without you. I never hid the Paloma, I love you. You are my life!

The baby will not stop moving and I am increasingly sick and nervous when I say:

Forgive me, I love you!

He kneels in front of me, hold my belly with both hands and feel the baby moving. He looks into my eyes and kisses me desperately and I kiss too.

Don tells me : Letty, I want to marry you, want you and our daughter more than anything in this life. I'd give anything for you, always. I'm crazy for you. I suffered all these years ...

I keep trying to find ways to be with you, all these projects, everything, everything, just to be able to touch you, kiss you ... you never realized.

I say : Dom, I also forgive me! I want us together forever.

I say: I also, i love you so much forgive me! I want us together forever.

Dom, takes me to bed and make love to me, with all the delicacy of the world. I feel he it inside me, loving me, touching me, kissing me and for the first time, all my life, I feel my full.

TWO MONTHS LATER ...

Today our daughter was born, she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Dom is delighted with her, he called her Michelle. I thought he just choose her name, after all I made it through.

I'm exhausted because I was almost ten hours in labor, even though he was beside me all the time. He asked me to take another baby for him and I said I'll give it all he wants.

We were married twenty days later we met again in London, the former girlfriend and another daughter , agreed very well our relationship.

Paloma said : She always knew he loved me and he never hid it from her and that she wanted him to be happy. Alpha was super happy that would make a sister, the daughter of Aunt Letty and Dom Daddy and wanted to go live with me and Dom, in Los Angeles. The mother allowed ,the girl was always with Don and had very little contact with her.

At the press conference following our meeting we take our relationship and he told the world that he was the father of my baby. All were able to confirm that I had never been a lesbian, I was in love with it, There are thirteen long years. Our fans said they always knew. The press was mad, released news of the hour and our movies have made the biggest box office hit of all time. They said it was the most erotic movie in Hollywood, because when we did the sex scenes we loved the truth.

And that's just the beginning of a long love story. hahahhaha


End file.
